Currently, in an online application field of a network, a server may deploy various applications developed by third parties, and a terminal may remotely connect to an online application platform of the server to experience the applications. A general interaction process between the terminal and the server is that the terminal submits a message about an operation on an application to the server, and the server performs computation and processing, and returns a data running process and result response message, so that the terminal locally outputs the received data. In this scenario, the running and processing of the application are both performed on the server, and the terminal is only responsible for uploading an operation of a user to the server, receiving data sent by the server, decoding the data, and outputting the decoded data; therefore, the user may browse, by using the terminal (such as a personal computer, a mobile phone, and a palmtop computer), audio/video resources provided by the server.
During implementation of the foregoing technical solution, the inventor finds that a virtual machine can provide a service only for a terminal using an application on the virtual machine. This also causes imperfectness of an online application function, and impairs the quality of user experience.